Ever more strict legal specifications relating to the admissible exhaust emissions from internal combustion engines arranged in motor vehicles necessitate various measures being carried out, by means of which exhaust emissions are reduced. A starting point here is to reduce the toxic emissions generated by the internal combustion engine. The generation of exhaust emissions is heavily dependent on the preparation of the air/fuel mixture in the respective cylinder of the internal combustion engine. A very precise dosing of fuel in a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine contributes to a very low generation of exhaust emissions.
DE 103 44 061 A1 discloses an injection valve with a hydraulic compensating element. When the injection valve is used, particularly in an engine, any play which exists must be compensated for. In this case, the compensation mechanism for the play can be created by creating a closed hydraulic system and creating an upper operating volume above a piston and a lower operating volume below the piston. Any pressure difference which may occur between the upper and the lower operating volumes is then compensated for by a joining gap, if the pressure difference builds up slowly.